


Don't Talk, Just Rest

by Mochi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie is mentioned, Eren's sick, Levi takes care of him, M/M, Mikasa Armin and Hanji only appear briefly in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After excessively using his Titan form, Eren collapses with a fever, Rivaille takes it upon himself to care for the young scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk, Just Rest

It was only a matter of time until it happened, Eren's titan form just put on too much strain on his body and with all the constant usage of it as of late, his collapse was only to be expected. He had just got back from a mission, he looked somewhat pale and his usually large eyes were drooping, he clumsily unmounted his horse and staggered as he walked, the young man was keeping a facade of just being tired, but it was eradicated when Mikasa touched his arm and asked if he was alright; he toppled over like a demolished building and fell into the arms of Armin and Connie.

Eren was immediately taken to his room, where a military doctor examined him, some members of the corp were in the room, they consisted of a worried Mikasa, a nervous Armin, an intrigued Hanji, and a composed Rivaille. "So what's the diagnosis, doctor?" Rivaille asked, the doctor was currently checking for irregularities in pulse in Eren's neck and wrist, "Strain and fatigue are the causes, he has a somewhat high fever and labored breathing, however, his pulse is fine and there's no damage that I can detect or determine." he informed.

"So what is his treatment?" Mikasa asked, "Rest, his body's overworked, if he rests, his body will recover and the fever will go down over time. I'd say a day or two will suffice.", "Thank you for your assistance." Rivaille said, the man nodded his head, "Of course, if anything changes, please get me." and then he left. Armin let out a sigh of relief and Mikasa's tensed up body relaxed, "At least it's nothing serious." Hanji said, "We should do what the doctor says and let him rest, everyone out." Rivaille said, opening the door of the room.

Hanji and Armin left without complication, Mikasa looked between Eren and the door for a few moments before she stubbornly left the room. Rivaille watched the three leave the hallway before shutting the door of the room, looking over to his subordinate, Rivaille watched as Eren slept, "Fever, huh." the corporal muttered, looking around, he spotted an empty water basin, going to it, he picked it up and headed for the door, "I'll be right back, Jaeger." he whispered and then left the room.

A few minutes later, Rivaille returned to the room with the basin filled with water and a few rags in his other hand, he was greeted with the sight of a thrashing Eren, due to a fitful dream. The slightly older boy ran over to the disturbed one, set the basin and rags on the floor, and gripped Eren's shoulders. "Jaeger, calm down." Rivaille said, voice firm but face stoic, Eren moaned in discomfort, "Hei... Heichou..." he grumbled, still asleep, "Yes, it's me, I'm right here." Rivaille replied, voice softer and an octave quieter than normal. Eren, seemingly hearing this, calmed his thrashes and he relaxed under his commander's grip, falling back into a more peaceful slumber.

Rivaille pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, taking a rag from the floor, he soaked it in the basin for a moment, rung out the excess water, and placed the cloth on Eren's forehead, cool droplets of water running down his face, wetting his ears, neck, and pillow. The smaller brunette put the spare rag in the basin and sat up straight, arms folded against his chest, and watched Eren with undivided vigilance.

Hours passed, Rivaille kept an eye on Eren throughout it all, changing and re-changing the rag on his forehead in hopes of it helping bring his fever down and recover faster. As the corporal was ringing a rag out of excess water for the nth time, he heard Eren beginning to stir, "Mm... Mn... Uh... Sir?" the younger asked incoherently, "Yes?" Rivaille answered, "What... What happened...?", "You passed out from strain and fatigue because of your titan form, you have a fever and were told to rest, so shut up and do that." Rivaille explained, taking the dried rag from the now conscious soldier's forehead and placing a fresh, wet on in its place.

Despite the slightly harsh instruction, Eren decided to press his luck and talk, "Have you been here this whole time, Heichou?" he asked, "Don't talk, Jaeger, rest." was the response from Rivaille. Eren's eyes widened a hair, he wasn't sure if his fever was messing with his eyes or not, but he could have sworn that he saw Rivaille's cheeks become the faintest shade of red. "This maybe my fever talking, but you look kind of cute when you blush, sir." the unwell teenager said, that time he knew for certain that his Heichou was blushing, "Don't push your luck, Jaeger." Rivaille warned halfheartedly, even though he was tough, even he wouldn't strike a sick person.

Eren chuckled a little, but it was cut off with a few, hard coughs, "I guess I deserved that." he mumbled, rubbing his throat, "Open your mouth." Rivaille instructed, Eren did as he was told, the smaller held the spare rag over his mouth and rung some water into Eren's mouth, which he drank appreciatively. "Now rest." Rivaille said, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Eren asked, he didn't mean to, it slipped out, "Stupid fever." he thought.

Rivaille smirked slightly, he couldn't help thinking that the childish request was cute, "I'm not going anywhere." he replied, Eren grinned and then shut his eyes. Minutes later, Eren was asleep, Rivaille brought a hand up to the younger's hair and he smoothed it out, moving the hand down, a finger traced the shell of Eren's ear and the palm cupped a round cheek. Leaning over, Rivaille lightly brushed his lips against Eren's, "Sleep well... Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> The SnK OTP, bless


End file.
